Mew and Tong
by Jadepheox
Summary: This is a revision of the ending of the movie and other stories going forward will be an extension into the future, how it should be, of Mew and Tong.
1. Chapter 1

This story does not reflect the sexual oreintation of Mario Maurer or Witwisit Hiranyawongkul. This story is fiction.

I reccommend that if you haven't seen the movie Love of Siam, that you do and can download it at

/torrent/84900

Mario Maurer

.

Witwisit Hiranyawongkul

.

Any Comments and Critizism's can be sent to .

This is how I feel the movie should end, and the other parts going will grow on the storyline.

Enjoy!

Love of Siam Mew and Tong

"Because I love someone else..." It was the only answer that Tong could give him as he looked adoringly up at the jumbotron.

"You could have told me sooner so I could've dated" doughnut yells as she storms off.

Tong watched her walk off curbing his Tongue and the desire to let her know she wasn't fooling anyone, after all hasn't she been seen around with that other guy, but that didn't matter with doughnut gone all that was left was to focus on Mew. Looking up again the screen shows a beautiful close-up of Mew singing Tongs song. Yes Tongs song. He knew it, it was the rest of the world that didn't. Getting lost in his imaginings he gets frozen in place until Ying comes and grabs his hand.

"you can stay here all night, that's not why you came here after all..." Smiling the whole time, but crying inside *Yes I've wanted Mew my entire life, but Mew wants Tong, if he's happy, so am I...*

Tong smiles at her and they run off. Pushing through the crowd they find a clear view of the stage both looking adoringly at Mew who finally looks up and sees them both and sings even stronger with more meaning knowing that the man that he loves keen to see him. Ending in a crescendo of emotion and fanfare Mew closes his eyes to give it his all, only to find Tong missing when he opens them again. * where did he go? Did he hate it? Damn smile and bow, I can't do this now.*

Doing their bows and grabbing their things, the band makes their way off stage. Halfway to the van Mew hears his name of being called out. Mew turns and there he is, his light, his inspiration, his Tong. He smiles more so than ever and walks over to him."You were great tonight," Tong says shyly. "I'm glad you came..." Mew replies cautiously but with a smile on his face. Tong looks longingly at Mew, scared out of his mind thinking * if my mom hadn't what she had this wouldn't be so hard...* "Mew, I'm scared, I don't want to lose you, I know my mom spoke to you but that wasn't me," and walking close to him and gently taking his hand, "this is me, I'm scared to be without you, but I'm also scared of being with you and what that means, but I love you, I want us to work, I want this to work," he says as he gently squeezes his hand. Mew lost her words stares dumb struck at Tong, * he wants me, he wants us* Tong getting uncomfortable with the long stare and no answer begins to pull away at which seems to snap Mew and out of his stupor and he tightens his grip on Tong's hand."No, I'm sorry, yes I want to make it work too, I'm sorry I... I don't, I'd didn't know what to say. I wasn't expecting I mean..."Tong surprised and overjoyed by Mew's response pulls Mew into all go holding him in a warm, tight embrace, where Mew clings tighter as the moments pass. "be my boyfriend, just mine, I never want to lose you again..."Mew just nods against Tong's shoulder, gripping him tighter.

"hey Mew, everything OK?"Max walks over looking concerned. Mew hesitantly disentangles himself from Tong pulling away but smiling with tears falling, he turns to Max and says "yeah everything is great, Tong just made me really happy."Not really understanding, he nods and gives them an awkward smile while saying "we should be going..."Mew temporarily confused snaps turning to Tong, "oh yeah, we're going to have a small celebration, do you wanna come?"Tong gets excited but declines, "I have to go home early quick, but can I see you later tonight? Maybe stay over?"Mew slightly disappointed perked up at the idea of spending Christmas eve with his love, "definitely, call me when you're on your way... OK?""yeah no problem," without even thinking and with only Max watching Tong leans in and gently kisses Mew on the lips. Four but a few moments Mew's in heaven, and ending way too soon Tong pulls away of beaming at Mew and then remembers Max and smiles at him embarrassed, "so I will see you later, goodbye."With that Tong turns on his heel and makes a quick escape. Mew smiling turns and sees Max with an amazed look on his face. Mew looks questioningly at Max who playfully says "so no more solo gay albums, huh?"Laughing Max throws his arm around Mew's shoulder and walks him off to join the rest of the band.

Tong rushed home to find his mom Sunee watching his drunken father sleep, Tong couldn't help but wonder how much longer his dad in this world. Sunee looks up and smiles at him, he joined her sitting on the step. She hugs him and says, "we only have each other now."With such finality he hugs her tight. After a few moments he pulls back gently and says, "mom, it's not just dust. No matter what I love you, and you said you would accept my decisions", he takes a deep breath and says, "Mew is a part of my life, I love him, he loves you, I need him, can you love us?"With tears in her eyes she squeezes her son's shoulders and deeply sighs with finality. "Tong I just wanted you happy, I honestly don't understand, but I love you. Tong I love you both, and I honestly don't know what to say, but you are my son, if he loves you, I can love him, give me time, it'll be hard but I will, I do accept you both.""thank you mom, thank you so much."He holds her hands and excitement, "it'll be easy our promise, he's been part of this family for the longest, I know you care about him and he you, I'll do my best to make it easy on you."She languidly gets up pulling her son with her, "a more to get to bed Tong, I'll see you in the morning," she turns to walk up the stairs but Tong calls out, "I'm going to go see Mew, I'll be back in the morning if that's OK? Can I bring him to see you?"She turns, and with as much strength as she can put behind it at this late hour and tiring day, "I'd like that, it would give me a chance to apologize."Tong beaming walks up to her, hugs her quickly, and walks with her up to the top of the stairs where they part ways one to sleep and regain some of her lost Energy, and the other to pack a small bag to go be with the boy that he loves.

Mew hurriedly rushes into his room barely stopping to take his shoes off at the entrance. He quickly takes off his shirt and changes into a yellow shirt, remembering how much Tong like the color way back when he had the black eye. Mew being very cleanly didn't have much to clean but all his nervous energy was driving him to do tons of busywork to such a point that when he received a text message on his phone he grabbed it so fast that it flew out of his hands and across the room. Mew dived for the phone, and upon seeing it undamaged sighs in relief and flips it open, "I'm on my way be there soon, I love you," he read it slowly, repeatedly and with each repetition his body calmed filling with a warmth that cooled the edge off his nerves and had him imagining words and chords that would express his deep feelings. He was so enveloped in the refrain that he barely heard the knock on the door, but he got up and ran to open it. Seeing Tong there was all Mew ever wanted, and it throws him there with such a deed smile on his face and warmth in his eyes, apparently for a bit too long, because Tong cleared his throat and said "um, can I come in?"He smiles warmly at his new boyfriend. Mew shakes his head blushes and keep smiling "yeah, please come in, I'm sorry."Following Tong to his room, he didn't think he would ever be happier.

Once in the bedroom with the door tightly closed Tong pulls Mew into a hug and looks at him, "I've missed looking at you, my Mew, my Mew," he laughs and kisses him softly. "I love you."Mew smiles back and hugs him close space I missed you so much, I wanted you here every night I was afraid of hurting you."Mew cuddles close into his loves arms. "Mew can you play me my song, sing to me and only me, please?"Mew nods and turns to his piano tripping over his chair for second but grabbing his desk and smiling sheepishly and looking at Tong as he sits on the bed to watch Mew play. Mew's sits down and turns on his keyboard, and though singing to his inspiration begins to play and sing in soft gentle tones. As the melody played on and he turned to smile at Tong he raises his voice until its resonating off the walls. Tong seeing and hearing all these feelings gets up from the bed and kneels at Mew's feet, and as the song comes to a close he places his hands on Mew's thighs and leans in for kiss, a gentle peck that turns into a passionate, and heated moment with Mew reaching around to hold him close and keep his lips pressed to Tong's. Tong reaches up and without breaking the kiss grabs Mew around the waist pulls him up until he's standing then breaking the kiss and lifting Mew up he plops and down on the bed and with both of them laughing cuddles up close to him. With Mew's head on his chest and his arm around his love Tong drifts off. With a start he remembers and jerks upright knocking Mew off his chest and onto his side. Mew, looking confused looks at Tong, "or was that about?"Tong looking pleading and sorry strokes Mew's cheek "I'm sorry I just remembered, I have a gift for you.""I have what I want,""yeah well this is something I told you."With that he pulls out the clown nose and hands it to Mew who looking confused again says "um, thank you... What is it?"Tong smiles and says "figure it out..."While letting his eyes drift towards the clown figure. Mew looks at the peace than at Tong and following where he's looking jumps up with an "oh" and walks over to the clown figure and slides the nose in while adjusting the top that was trying to fall off. He steps back and looks at the final product that complete clown that he has loved for all these years, the clown, that like him was incomplete until tonight, and unbidden a rush of tears came flowing out of him with uncontrollable and powerful sobs. Mew whispers "thank you" over and over again sitting hard on the beds staring at the clown. Tong understanding very little other than his love was in pain wrapped his arms around Mew, who burrowed deep into the embrace, and held him tightly kissing his head. Mew's sobs subsided and he leaned hard into Tong's to shoulder forcing him to lay down and staying pressed tight to Tong fell asleep. Tong thankful that his boyfriend was better held him gently and closed his eyes to dream. 


	2. Chapter 2

This story does not reflect the sexual oreintation of Mario Maurer or Witwisit Hiranyawongkul. This story is fiction.  
I reccommend that if you haven't seen the movie Love of Siam, that you do and can download it at /torrent/84900 Mario Maurer . Witwisit Hiranyawongkul . Any Comments and Critizism's can be sent to .

Mew and Tong Part 2 A Dream Come True, A Fear Unmentioned Tong Dreamt enveloped in a deep warmth. He was holding Mew again that night when they first kissed. It was warm, the night so quiet he pulled Mew close, eyes staring deeply into one another, breath baited and tight with hope burning brightly. As their lips were about to touch a sharp shriek rings out. Tong turns instantly to his left, losing his hold on Mew, and plunging his world into darkness.

He blinks and finds himself surrounded by the women in his life past and present. Donut is screaming and pointing accusingly at him. Though he can t hear her he can understand that she is disgusted by him and is screaming not at him but to everyone they know. He cringes, his public life seeming to crumble around him. He sees Ying in a shadowed crowd behind Donut crying deeply and harshly, staring at him accusingly, her hopes and plans fading as she does, her broken heart leading her to a lonely and painful death. Tong cries for himself and the pain he has caused her. Lastly he sees his mother Sunee alone growing older bent and haggard lost to her pride and at the loss of her pride and joy, a broken frame with his and Mew s photo within lies next to her half empty glass and pills. He keeps watching as she turns into dust lifting before him in a forlorn flickering shadow that wavers and disappears into the horizon leaving him alone to grieve and weep. He spirals deeper into the darkness, mourning the loss of his image, his friends, and his mother.

Beep Beep Beep

A constant sound intrudes upon the silence

Beep Beep Beep

Tong opens his eyes and searches the darkness for the sound and sees a patch of light

Beep Beep Beep

He walks towards it slowly, the light harsh to his eyes lost in the dark

Beep Beep Beep As his vision slowly cleared up he sees a bed, a white metal bed, and the beeps starting getting louder. As he got closer he got the vague images of machinery, of poles, of things standing, but the most important things was the slight shadowed image of someone lying on the bed. As he got closer everything became clear, and there he saw his father with his eyes closed and his hands on his chest, an IV coming out of him, along with many electronic wires and components, the beep His heart monitor, slow and steady but getting slower. Tong gets closer with tears in his eyes completely confused.

His father looks up at him, suddenly realizing that he s not alone. Tong with his hands on the metal railing of the bed just stands there looking at him shaking. Tongs father reaches out and puts his hand on top of his and says,

Tong what s wrong? Why are you so scared?

Tong looks at him with tears in his eyes and just says,

I don t know who I am anymore. I love someone I shouldn t be loving and its going to destroy everything. My friends are going to hate me, I m gonna lose mom, I don t know what to do anymore. Men don t like men, I can t be a man. This is so wrong, but I can t stop how I feel.

He breaks into tears holding on to the railing for dear life, his father reaches up, wipes a tear from his cheek and gently slaps him. Tong completely confused to begin with feels it as if it would ve been a baseball bat.

You re not a man huh? Look at you, who s been supporting your mother while I ve been messing up? Who s been trying to hold the house together since your sister disappeared? You ve been doing your best. You want to protect your family more than anything else, and you want to be happy. You want to fight for that happiness. You want to do something that goes against what everyone else believes. You re going to stand up for what you believe in, that s my son. My son the man; My God when did you grow up? I missed a lot didn t I. Tong Tong you re my son, I couldn t be prouder of you no matter what you do, as long as you always care about yourself, and care about your family, and even care about Mew I ll always love you. I respect my son the man; Stop worrying about what they, what everyone, keeps trying to say to you.

As he says this the image of Sunee, Donut and Ying, all show up but faded and are fading faster. He looks at them, he stops crying and puts his hand on top of his fathers.

But I don t know how to be with Mew, I don t know what to do, I just I

His father cuts him off

Shhhhh Calm down You think every man knows what to do with the person he love right off the bat? Yea we have some stupid ideas, and there s a lot of mistakes, but if the person you re with love you, you ll go through those mistakes together and you ll learn what it takes to make each other happy. Then someday, out of the blue, you ll be happy, you ll be very very happy

He breaks off with a rasping cough.

You have to take care of yourself, because in the end if you re not happy, what s the point of living. I was so unhappy for so long and I let it tear me apart. Tong if you found if you found the man that you love, that makes you happy, then let him make you happy. I want you to be happy my son. He raises his hand and gently rubs Tongs cheek and slaps him just a bit harder than before and tells him,

But if you don t make Mew happy then you and me are going to have words. Tong with his eyes glistening and giant smile on his face, grasps his father s hand and looks out at the women all of which have stood against him on this, and all of which have inspired him to continue to do this, to love Mew, and they fade away and with them the fears that they instigated. Tong looks down at his father who doesn t fade as much as he just becomes so bright that he s no longer there. Tong feels his grief crash over him, and he doesn t know what to do, it s just holding him so hard and fast. But he knows he wants to be happy and he knows that he can be happy and still be Normal. But he s alone, here in the dark. But he feels it, warmth on his chest, a steady warmth, a heart beating with his and arms holding him, yet he s standing alone in the dark. He starts reaching out for that feeling and begins to get lifted up faster than he can possibly imagine until he finally opens his eyes and he s laying there in the room with Mews head on his chest, his arm wrapped around him, and Mew s arms tightly holding him. The warm breath as Mew breathed in and out against Tongs chest. Tong feels the left over tears drying on his eyelids and he can t help it, he leans down and kisses Mew on the forehead and takes his right hand and just slides it up Mew s ribcage and hugs him close. Mew murmuring in his sleep starts trying to adjust to the slightly ticklish sensation and to the shifting on the bed with him. Tong smiling down at his love holds him tighter but gets a sort of hitch in his heart when he starts thinking about the future, and the fears rush up to consume him and he mistakenly grabs Mew tighter who wakes up with a yelp.

Mew lifting his left arm knocking sleep out his eyes looks up at Tong, at his truly scared expression, at the tears just falling from his eyes he says,

Tong, what s wrong? Are you ok? Tong talk to me.

And with that he sits up and presses his forehead to the side of Tongs forehead, rubbing his chest, kissing his cheek, catching the teardrops on his nose and rubbing it all over his cheek. Tong looks at him through the side of his eye and moves his head so that their foreheads are touching and tells Mew,

I m so scared Mew, I don t know how to be your boyfriend. I m so scared of what s going to happen when everyone finds out. I just never did this before. I know no matter what, we ll do this together, I just I don t want to do this wrong. I don t want to mess up and lose you somehow

And with that Mew leans in and kisses him, stroking his cheek with his left hands and tells him,

You re not going to lose me, I just got you and I m keeping you forever. I don t know how to do this either. I know what I dream about, I don t know if it s right, but I know I want to do everything with you, be everything for you. I never want to stop loving you, holding you, kissing you. You re like a song that I want to listen to for the rest of my life.

With that Mew starts peppering kisses all over Tongs face, wiping away tears with his hand, his lips, with his nose. Kissing his forehead, his eyelids, and Tong just smiles. His smile gets bigger and bigger, wider and wider. Here is the man that he loves, the man who dreams about him *Dreams about me,* Tong thinks. He looks at Mew and pulls away from the kisses and gives him that little skeptical half smile and says,

So you dream about me?

Mew suddenly caught off guard with the question looks at him and says,

What are you talking about?

Tong readjusts himself so that he s fully facing, bodily facing Mew, and says,

You just said you dream about me and us doing stuff.

Mew suddenly blushing looks at Tong,

Yea well maybe once or twice Tongs leans in and gently pushes Mew on the bed, he take his right leg and puts it in between Mews and gently holds Mew down as he says,

So What did you dream about? What do you want to do? Mew Completely caught off guard and looking like a dear in headlights says,

I don t know stuff and looks down sheepishly.

Tong not letting him get away with it and leans down and uses his lips to raise Mew s eyes to face his by gently kissing his chin and pushing it up

Don t you ever be embarrassed when you think about us, no matter what it is. That s the first thing we have to work on, and Mew smiling with his eyes glittering just nods and licks his lips and spontaneously says,

I wanna feel you, I mean not all over, not yet but I always imagined what it would feel like to just touch you, Tong looking confused says,

Well you re touching me now, I m holding you, you re holding me, Mew shakes his head and stutteringly says,

I want to touch your chest, I wanna feel your heartbeat he swallows, without your clothes, your shirt, he corrects himself really quick.

Tong looking at him smiles and says Is that it? Is that all? With that he gets on his knees very quickly making sure not to put too much pressure on Mew straddles his right leg and while staring at him he reaches for the bottom of his shirt and slowly starts pulling it up. As the shirt slides up over his flat stomach Mew is held completely enthralled. He sees the completely flat stomach, with the belly button, and the abs just coming in, the gently curve of the ribcage as it angles up pointing at his upper chest. Tong pulls his shirt over his face exposing his well developed and formed upper body. His pectorals tight and his nipples hard with excitement and exposure to the chill air; Mew is in awe, here s the man that he loves, this milky white Adonis who Mew thought in the back of his mind *Man he definitely needs a tan.* Smiling to the point of sheer salivation he watches his boyfriend strip. Without even thinking and without waiting for Tong to completely remove his shirt off he reaches up and starts sliding his right hand along Tongs stomach. Mew, although hard with Tong there and straddling his leg, became even harder, his 7 inch cock swelling to its full and thickest potential. While Tong completely shocked by the slight touch from Mew that sent a lightning strike through his body freezes and begins to breath hard, his own 8 inches blazingly and painfully hard and held within the confines of his pants. Tong begins to hyperventilate with the shirt over face and breathing so hard and fast.

Mew is lost in his own world, both his hands are now stroking up and down Tongs chest, along his sides and up his stomach, feeling his ridges that are still gently but firmly forming. The hard muscle underneath trying to push its way through. Tong stands there shaking and thinking *OMG I never knew it could be like this * Mew slides his hands up Tongs chest and as he reaches Tongs pectorals he grazes against both of Tongs nipples at the same time and Tong begins to shake uncontrollably. Tong pleads in his mind *God, Mew don t ever stop touching me * Mew finally realizing the effect that he s having on Tong, strokes both nipples again at the same time and smiles when he sees Tong shaking violently, he raises his right hand and keeps stroking and pinching Tongs left nipple, and using his left hand, Mew reaches around for Tongs back and using it as leverage pulls himself up and without any thought begins to suckle on Tongs right nipple. Within seconds Tongs spasms out to the point that he ends up pushing Mew s mouth off his chest and Mew leans back smiling onto the bed with Tong following after him, still with his shirt covering his face and mouth, and his hands up in the air, but his face right next to Mew s breathing so hard and so fast. Mew wanting to see his lovers face at this time, pulls the shirt off of Tong, and once Tongs face is clear Mew looks at his panting face and smiles to himself thinking *I made that happen, mand Mew leans back smiling onto the bed with Tong following after him, still with his shirt covering his face and mouth, and his hands up in the air, but his face right next to Mew s breathing so hard and so fast. Mew wanting to see his lovers face at this time, pulls the shirt off of Tong, and once Tongs face is clear Mew looks at his panting face and smiles to himself thinking *I made that happen, my god he s beautiful and he s mine* He bites his lip and leans in and kisses Tong on the lips.

Tong still breathing heavy, holds his lips gently against Mews. As the kiss gets even more heated Mews right hand caresses Tongs back pulling him tight against him, his left hand stroking his lovers face. Tong finally recovering, takes his right hand and slides it to the base of Mew s shirt, gently pushing his way under to graze Mew s belt and lay his hand flat on his lovers stomach. When Mew feels the contact of his lovers touch, he seems to purr and growl his approval. The warmth is unbelievable, Mew felt like he was on fire and Tongs hands wanted to explore. He rises up on to his knees slightly and using both hands, while still passionately lip locked with Mew, slides both his hand beneath Mew s shirt and caresses his lovers stomach. Mew moan into Tongs mouth, sliding his tongue into Tongs mouth which he dutifully begins to gently suck on as he slides his hands up Mews sides using his thumbs to push the offending shirt up. He grazes over Mews rib and Mew can t help but giggle and squirm as he gets tickled, but moans deeply as his shirt grazes his nipples. Tong smiles, knowing that vengeance was his. He swiftly pushes Mew s shirt up and over his face forcing his arms up over his head which Tong holds in place with his right hand. Mew arches his body, anticipating what is about to happen, trying to get as much contact with Tong as possible. Tong seeing this as an exceedingly good sign, lets his lips travel down to Mews flat and beautifully tanned stomach. He looks up from his tasting and sees his tanned beauty lying before him, chest and stomach not overly muscular but most definitely delectable. He nibbles and bites his way up Mew s chest, licking along both lines of his ribs, until he reaches his place of vengeance where he dives in sucking and licking hard at Mew s nipples making him arch more and scream on in a guttural tone of love and lust. Mew s breath begins to catch in his throat, breathing faster and faster. Tong living love bites on one nipple s jumps to the other and does the same. Tong smiles harder when he feels Mew s manhood hard against his thigh and leans up to pull off Mew s shirt the rest of the way.  
Mew s face completely comes to light as Tong looks into his lovers eyes and see the most powerful love and the most bestial lust he s ever seen and it turns him on even more. They grab at each other s faces pulling the other into a deep and passionate kiss. Mew pulls Tongs down on top of him and being on the bottom grabs at Tongs back, scratching and pulling begging Tong to press his chest against his. With Tong being on top he had both his hands and arms to the side of Mew s head, he begins pulling at his neck and hair holding the kiss in place, making, wanting, it to go deeper and harder and never end. Both boys locked in the remainder of their clothing, their respective inches begging for attention but both so scared to move to that point begin at first to gently grind against each other, both into the others right leg. Both realizing what s going on, afraid to touch, begin to gyrate against one another, moving their bodies until they become in tune with each other, jerking each other off in this wondrous dry humping fashion. Breathing into each other s mouths, panting more and more , clawing at each other, begging in their own silent breaths to please the other and themselves. They grind harder against each other, Tong on top, wanting and needing to make Mew happy, Mew on the bottom, wanting to feel closer to his love. The fabric of their underwear and jeans keep rubbing against their cocks, the heat being generated by their bodies slowly coalescing throughout their beings. Sweat punctures their skin and they both begin to glisten in the moonlight streaming through the window. Tong and Mew not wanting to break off the kiss, but Tong wanted, needed to taste his boyfriend, beings to lick and suck at Mew s neck and shoulder tasting the flavor that is Mew in his sweat, his salty Mew scented sweat. He begins to grind harder and faster, both coming closer and closer, Tong listening to his boyfriends rasping breath knowing that he s close, begins to rub harder and faster as fast as he can wanting to cum alongside his boyfriend. Mew suddenly grabs Tongs arms and squeezes so hard and growls out a moan of such heated lust that just sparks something inside of Tong, with the pain in his arms, the taste of his love, and the exclamation of passion from his man, all conspiring to make his balls open up and unleash the beast. They both in the heat of that wondrous moment blow their pent up and completely frustrated loads into their respective pants. Poor Mew, so stressed out and not having too much of a chance to think about anything super sexual unleashes a healthy and hardy 7 loads and a sustained drizzle into his briefs and Tong who d been dreaming about this day and jerking off just slightly more than Mew, released his own ample 5 loads into his boxers. They both shake and shudder against each other, holding on for dear life, and when it s over they re breathing harder than if they would ve run a marathon. Mew is the first to look at his boyfriend and says,

That was unbelievable, OMG that was unbelievable, Panting the entire time. Tong still at a loss for words leans down and bites into his boyfriends shoulder and looks up at Mew and says,  
Intimate enough for you my love? Mew smiles at his love and nods. Tong almost to the point of exhaustion looks at his boyfriend and says this was only the beginning my love, my beautiful song bird, my Mew Leaning in to kiss his deeply he says Merry Christmas baby And with that he snuggles down into Mew laying on top of him and laying right arm over him and hugging him close, while Mew hugs Tongs with both his arms, they fall asleep and his time to restful, wondrous, and slightly pornographic dreams. 


End file.
